


Peppermint

by lisanna44



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, a fic in which peppermint is expensive, a soft akashi, a strong furihata, furihata deserves a medal for being patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Akashi was tired; his job, the position he was in, and the burden upon his shoulder. So what should he do to reduce the stress? Calling his boyfriend of 7 years.OrA fic where Furihata is stronger, cooler, and still lovable even after 7 years.P.S : Akashi is still swoon.





	Peppermint

It was a nice weekend when Akashi decided to have a holiday from his endless work. So he called his cute innocent boyfriend, Furihata, and made an appointment to meet at 9 in Azure Cafe.

"Akashi-kun!!" Akashi smiled at his action and stopped stirring his cappuccino. Furihata gulped some air before sat across Akashi.

"I apologize for calling you in the middle of your work yesterday" Akashi said breaking the silence between them. Furihata tensed up and replied "N-No, it-it's okay! I-It's just rare f-for you to c-call!" followed by an awkward laugh. It has been like this. He just couldn't drop his nervousness ever since their counterpart in the winter's cup back down their school days. He even couldn't believe it that they would meet again as a couple. 7 years seemed like a short time as Akashi getting busier each week and he himself couldn't help but find a work to help his family. By status, it's just impossible for them to be together. But with love, what is impossible?

Akashi looked at him and tried to suppress his desire to laugh. Really. His boyfriend would never change. His childish face would always bring him great relieve. Not only that but also his personality. When he is nervous, laugh, refuse his request modestly, he couldn't help but love all about him. Especially when-

"Sei, have you been pushing yourself too hard lately? Are you okay?"

Akashi was startled. He didn't realize the slim finger that lift his chin up and two orbs observing him. He love this part of Furihata but also scared of it. Those piercing eyes looked like they could searched every detail on him. His tone still the same high but held more coldness and serious. Furihata didn't jumble with words and didn't hesitate to call his sure name.

Akashi shivered from the touch and replied,"I am fine. Thank you. But I am a little bit tired." He learned to be more honest since really when Furihata in serious mode, there's just no way he could lie about his condition.

"It's a lie, isn't it?" Akashi jumped a bit. See? He knew almost everything right now.

Akashi huffed and sighed.

"I'm tired. Death tired" he finally admit it. He was tired from all those paper works stacked on his table.

Every. Single. Day.

These days those stacks seemed to be multiplying itself. Really, he should ask one of his bodyguard to burn each of them. But he knew he just couldn't. Being the head of all his father's company pressured him a lot. He couldn't make a single mistake or his name and his father's name would disappear from the business world.

"Akashi-kun" Furihata's voice called him from his imagination "Let's go to my house."

* * *

Now what was he doing in a small like a horse closet size house. Pissing? His closet was three times bigger than this. Not like he would tell that to his boyfriend's mother, who currently giving him goofy smile and shaking his hand like a sport machine.

"M-Mom...stop it" Furihata came up and an unnoticed sigh escaped his mouth. Akashi made his way out after flashing a smile and spotted his signal to go upstairs ahead of him.

As he spotted a blue door with cute sign on it, he huffed. When he opened the room, a wave of sudden relieve came washed over him. It's always like this since the first time. He could remember when he almost fell asleep after opening the door. The room atmosphere felt different from his own room. Here it's all about warmth and care. There always work and stuff. Only at times like this he would relax himself. He blinked twice. Since when did the house get tilted all of a sudden? Is it spinning?

"Oof!"

Akashi tilted his head. A look of worry met his. It seemed like he almost dozed off in the doorway. Luckily Furihata came up behind him at the right time to catch him before falling to the ground. Really.. He is like a super hero.

"Kou....." He sleepily called.

The brunette only smiled and helped him get into his bed. Akashi didn't trash out or anything. Instead, he accepted his boyfriend's help, which really made the slightly taller one worried sick.

Usually Akashi wouldn't even let him help or even take him to his bed. No matter how hard work is or tired he is, he would swayed to his bed and fell asleep. Not this time. It means that his lover had been done this time.

7 years in his life didn't mean lazing off or just having a part-time only. He also mustered up some muscle along the way. Now he could use them to easily lift his lover's bridal style and tugged him in with blankets. A smile tugged on the latter's lips as he saw his serious lover drifted off to sleep. His finger unconsciously moved some red strands away. He looked innocent with putting his guards down. A lot more innocent then him actually. The brunette chuckled when the body stirred slightly. He let his boyfriend rest while he took something for awhile.

* * *

When topaz and ruby orbs cracked open, his nose caught a certain pleasant smell of something relaxing.

"Y-You're awake?" Furihata asked holding two mug of mysterious liquid. He was sure it wasn't water.

"What is that?" Akashi asked.

He's not a fool. Since he knew his mind was still blurred, he wouldn't even made an attempt to sit. Furihata knew that and put those mugs down.

"I-It's som-something to m-make you r-relax" he said nervously. He sat on the bed side, helping his now awaken boyfriend. He was sure Akashi's body felt sluggish from the sudden long nap. Carefully he placed the man so he was leaning against his body.

"H-Here you go" Furihata said while handing a mug. As he proceed to take it, a strong smell overwhelmed his nostrils.

"Peppermint?" Akashi asked which Furihata replied with a nod.

"I-It's your favorite and it could h-help your body relax too" he smiled sheepishly.

Akashi stared dumbly. Since when did the brunette knew what his favorite drink? And peppermint isn't something common here so...

Suddenly Akashi slapped a hand over his pretty face. Furihata was startled obviously and almost spilled the contain of the green mug he was holding. The brunette immediately asking what happened. Another lightning bolt struck him as he saw a beet sheet of red across his lover's face.

"I couldn't handle you..." Said the red as cherry boy

Furihata closed in and placed soft kiss on Akashi's cheek. The red head leaned down on his lover's embrace, which he usually wouldn't do, and they spent the evening dozing off in the ocean fragrance room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic of mine which I uploaded in fanfiction.net. I think it was decent enough to be posted here.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who decided to pay a visit to this fic. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> See you next update~


End file.
